


The End of the Road So Far

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Closure, Djinni & Genies, My Take On The End Of Supernatural, Other, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: What they’ll find most unnerving, however—and perhaps, given the grim circumstances, the most perplexing—is the smiles on the victim’s faces.





	The End of the Road So Far

At first, they think it’s a dream. Then they look again.

They’re back home, in the Bunker, that much they can tell by the warding sigils flashing red on all four walls in the library. The old-timey film projector is on the table furthest back. Cas is sitting at the table directly in front. He’s looking straight ahead, not turning around for either man, even though there’s nothing playing on the screen in front of him.

Sam and Dean look to each other in confusion. They both have an idea of how they got here, though it’s hazy. Last thing they remember, they were on a case, but even that’s receding from their minds at the same rate water does on a hot sidewalk.

The thought occurs to them briefly that this is like the time they were sent to Heaven, and they had to play their roles in order to get back to Earth. Except here, there’s no mom, no Bones, just Cas in a chair, watching a blank canvas.

Both boys jump when the machine suddenly whirs to life. They take their seats at the table, albeit hesitantly, Dean across from Cas and Sam behind Dean, at the table next to the projector making excited sounds.

The first clip shows the faces of Sam and Dean, though not Sam and Dean themselves. It’s Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, sitting next to each other on stage at a 2012 fan convention in Chicago. Jensen, sitting on the right in a thick grey sweater and jeans, contrary to Dean, is the first to speak to the enthusiastic audience, joking, _“Sometimes you forget we’re not actually Sam and Dean.”_

The clip that follows is totally different. This time, it’s just Jared. He’s younger here, in a plain, V-neck t-shirt and hair that’s combed over his ears. He’s talking to an interviewer in what looks to be the back of someone’s patio, explaining, _“In Canada, I have a house. I have two dogs, I have a yard.”_

The clips just keep rolling, each different than the last. They can’t be more than five to ten seconds a piece, but they each tell their own story.

_“Sometimes, when I’m not working, I catch myself acting like Dean. That’s when my wife goes, ‘why are you talking like Dean?’”_

_“I, Jared, have always had a complex about disappointing people, or feeling like I’m disappointing people, or that I’m not enough, or that I’m not good enough. And so, to hear Sam… to see Sam do it in a script form was really powerful to me…”_

Chills slide down Sam’s spine, like he’s stepping out of a pool to feel the cool breeze hitting his back. The thought occurs to him that maybe the pool is the disappointment he feels towards himself, and that he’s been submerged too long.

He smiles a little, as if Jared is watching him. Maybe he is.

_“Last night we went out for dinner, my best friend and his wife joined us. We hung out for a little bit. Jared and I were having a good conversation. I get a text from my friend after, he just texted me, and he goes, ‘You two really are brothers.’”_

Dean’s mouth parts enough for years of doubt and worry to come slipping out. He takes a breath and looks behind him to Sam, whose eyes are still on the screen, and a smile finds his face as well.

_“Jensen, God bless him, was sitting there, holding his breath and keeping his eyes open. He wasn’t on camera; he was doing it for me. He was playing dead for me so I’d be sad.”_

I wish, the boys think in unison.

_“I met my wife on the show.”_

_“The one that comes to mind, and I’m gonna say it for Jared, is watching him fall in love with his wife.”_

_“Finally, I sort of came to terms with who I am, and then I found somebody who dug it. And I dug her back.”_

_“If you’re willing to stick it out, there can be an amazing beautiful thing. I’m glad that I picked the partner and the teammate that I have.”_

_“I guess one of the kids in Tom’s grade didn’t wanna play with a little kid, so she walked away and started to cry. We found this out from the teacher, that Tom went up and gave her a hug and was like, ‘I’ll play with you JJ.’”_

_“And, the other day, my daughter was talking about his two boys. I was like, 'Are they your friends?' And she goes, 'Nah, they're my boys.’”_

_“Jared, you just finished 10 years of Supernatural, how do you feel?”_

_“It’s awe-inspiring and kind of unbelievable…”_

_“Everybody's really stoked about season 12, I know I am...”_

_“We are having a family meeting right now and we wanted to add you guys into the mix...”_

_“Misha mentioned it to me a while back, and I said, well look man, give me the go and I'll hop on with you and we'll see what we can do.”_

_“I think if Sam and Dean have learned anything on Supernatural, it's that you can't do it alone.”_

_“We're so close to 50,000.”_

_“6,300 people are with us right now, they're all watching live...”_

_“We have almost 5000 people who have signed up to be volunteers...”_

_“Ya’ll guys are doing such incredible stuff and I'm just so grateful.”_

_“We want to say thank you.”_

_“Love y'all.”_

_“How do I turn this thing off?”_

_“There's a reason why we work in scripted television.” “And have editors!”_

The projector shuts off and the lights go up in the bunker. Like the headlights on a ‘29 Graham Paige coming full force, they’re blinding, but eventually the boys’ eyes adjust to the sight of a man in a dark three-piece. Neither brother recognizes him, but they know why he’s here.

He’s here to help. He’s here to help Sam and Dean continue their legacies as Jensen and Jared.

 

 

More men in suits return. They have the same mission, but completely different intentions. They’re FBI agents, and they don’t find the bodies until daybreak. They’ll be identified as Sam and Dean Winchester by a man in a trenchcoat and slacks, whose face will read tragedy clearer than any news headlines that’ll come out that week. They’ll label it a double homicide and search for the monster that strung up two middle-aged men and fed off their blood – a monster with less tribal markings on their body and eyes that don’t glow blue like a fire burning through soot.

What they’ll find most unnerving, however—and perhaps, given the grim circumstances, the most perplexing—is the smiles on the victim’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll so, so much for following me through 200 fan fictions here on ao3, I'm so grateful for your support, you have no idea. Ya'll have taught me what family really means in Supernatural. 
> 
> I've adopted writing it as a hobby for five years now, thanks to this little show that could. Supernatural has given me so much, but above all else, it's reignited that spark I had lost as a writer, and motivated me to keep doing what I love. 
> 
> And thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to stick true to the boys' wishes of wanting Sam and Dean to go out at the end, while also providing them closure about their long and incredibly... interesting... lives, to say the least. ;P


End file.
